Treasure
by CharmedSerenity
Summary: She had ended their relationship, but it was his fault things had gone that way in the first place. Drabble exploring the flipside of the Supermartian break-up and my first YJ fanfic!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice! If I did, season 2 would be a lot different.

_A/N:_ I've been reading a few "M'gann broke Conner's heart" fics and got inspired! What if she had a good reason to end the relationship, it takes two to tango after all. Also apologies if anyone is OOC, it's my first fanfic for this fandom and italics are flashback scenes.

Conner sat in silence, not caring that the tide was coming in and soaking his pants, the only sound cutting across the beach was the splashing of the pebbles he was skimming across the water, lost in a single memory.

The team had been changing, some members had moved on, some had disappeared and two had either gone rogue or died. Robin, no he was Nightwing now had selected a handful of new recruits under Batman's guidance, and that was when it had all gone wrong, that's when he destroyed everything.

"_No, no! Try again" the all-too familiar feminine voice giggled, leading Superboy to backtrack slightly and peek into the training area._

_M'gann was there with one of the new recuits, the fish-boy, her regular arms resting on shoulders as the extra pair she sprouted from her sides for combat sometimes popped into existence and rested lightly on La'gaan's sides gently, then Conner tensed as their faces moved closer and closer._

_Superboy narrowed his eyes, a veil of red clouding his judgement, he failed to see her head shift slightly and whisper instructions to the new recuit instead. The next thing he knew, he was standing between the other two and the fish-boy had been smashed into a wall with a single blow._

_"Conner, no. I was just telling him how to counter the throw" M'gann was over at his side in an instant and tugging at his arm._

_The dark-haired youth turned to her and wrapped both arms protectively around the martian girl, sub-consciously beginning to tighten his grip as he just glared at the Atlantean._

_Until a shrill cry of pain and a muted crunch or two cut through his thoughts, clearing them as he released his grip on her and she seemed to quickly step away from him, clutching her side with her good arm, the other dangling uselessly by her side._

_A sudden whimper distracted him, pulling Superboy back to the here and now. He glanced up, a few feet away, Wolf was watching him anxiously but he ignored the white-furred animal and continued to skim stones across the ocean's surface, losing himself in where he had gone wrong again._

_"Let me in" Conner just glared at his team-mate, ready to physically move him if needs be._

_"No can do, she's not in the mood right now"_

_"It's alright, Nightwing! I'll take it from here" Black Canary commented as she stepped out of the infirmary area._

_The next thing Superboy knew, she surprisingly had him pinned against the wall, both arms tucked up against his throat with an angry look on her face. It was that expression, one of disappointed annoyance that made him freeze like a kid who knows they did something to displease their mother._

_"Are you insane? What possessed you, Conner? She ended up with a broken arm and a cracked rib, plus you assaulted a citizen of Atlantis. Batman's annoyed, Aquaman's furious and J'onn's ready to kill you. Thankfully Superman is trying to smooth things over_

_"I, I want to see her" he simply repeated himself, not knowing what else to say._

_"I'm sorry the blonde woman's face softened slightly, she looked almost sympathic But that jealous fit of yours scared and hurt her more than you know. She asked me to tell you it's over, that she needs some space for now"_

_Conner had found himself confined to base for a while afterwards too, Batman's orders._

He snapped himself out of his thoughts at that moment, at what he had gone through back then. Jealousy was an ugly, self-destructive feeling that he never wanted to experience again for one simple reason.

He'd had the most precious treasure in the world and he had driven her away, straight into the arms of another.


End file.
